


Berre i mørkret kan stjernene skine

by Squoxie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoxie/pseuds/Squoxie
Summary: A moment of peace and contentment in the night
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Berre i mørkret kan stjernene skine

I do tend to torment poor Cedric in my stories, so have a picture I drew of him being slightly more happy <3


End file.
